To avoid the need for manually holding a string bow, whether armed or unarmed, various shoulder slings and neck slings have been provided to support the bow, usually with the string below the handle with the result that although carrying the sling bow is more convenient, the bow is not in a ready or firing position. An improved apparatus with the bow-string supported over the bow is provided by the patent to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689, incorporated herewith by reference. The Davis apparatus uses a sling e.g. an over-the-shoulder sling with a forward hook and a rearward hook widely spaced apart for hooking and supporting the bow-string. To free the bow from the sling, the bow-string is lifted or otherwise separated from the spaced hooks. The lifting tends to be inconvenient, particularly with the rearward (behind-the-shoulder) hook. Also, the resulting unhooked sling can then fall away from the shoulder, or be distracting or in its fall cause unwanted noise or movement in the field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved unitary bow-string holder for supporting a bow at or closely adjacent to the balance point thereof.
It also is an object of the invention to provide a holder of the kind described from which holder when sling supported the bow can be manually disengaged freely and quietly without dislodging the holder and, if desired, moved to a firing position.
It is a further object to provide a holder with a pair of hooks spaced apart such that they define a closely confining space therebetween for the nock end of an arrow on a bow-string supported by the hooks.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, to those skilled in the art.